The Lost Island
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: At the urging of foreign dignitaries, the Baker Street Family (& some friends) travel to a mysterious island off the coast of South America, where a group of tourists & the local natives are being threatened by the meat-eating majority of a menagerie of...resurrected miniature dinosaurs! Contains elements of the "Jurassic Park" films & books. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**THE LOST ISLAND  
** A GMD Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ever since it first came out in theaters in 1993, " _Jurassic Park_ " has been one of my many favorite movies, & its trio of sequels have also joined that list. A few years ago, when my interest in the " _Jurassic Park_ " films was becoming revitalized, I got inspired to create a " _Great Mouse Detective_ " fanfiction based on said movies...but only now have I had the opportunity to put fingers to keyboard, & actually write it! And, so, it is with great pleasure that I, The Mouse Avenger, present to you my newest GMD fanfic, " _The Lost Island_ "!

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

All " _Great Mouse Detective_ " characters, elements, & properties © Disney.  
All " _Jurassic Park_ " characters, elements, & properties © Michael Crichton, Steve Spielberg, & Universal Pictures.  
All original characters, elements, & properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

Prologue:  
Missing Mice

 _ **Monday, June 15, 1903**_

The land of Isla Nublar, located 120 (human) miles west of Costa Rica, is a beautiful island, indeed. All along its western ridge, there is a continuous range of rocky highland cliffs, while miles of mighty mountains & volcanoes decorate Isla Nublar's northern side. Cascading waterfalls plummet into cool blue rivers that stream into the eastern part of the island. The rest of Isla Nublar is filled with verdant valleys, lush tropical rainforests, pastoral meadows, & the occasional swampland. It is in the aforementioned meadows & valleys that the native rodents make their homes; chief among these groups of indigenous fursons, is the Tun-Si tribe. [1]

The events leading up to what would be called the Isla Nublar investigation, all began on a beautiful, starlit evening. For the inhabitants of one of the Tun-Si villages, it was just like any other night...well, for the most part. Tonight was really special for the Tun-Si mice, for they had recently completed the latest in a string of successful hunts, & they were partaking in a celebratory feast to commemorate the event. Hordes of adults & children sat together in a circle around a large, roaring bonfire, laughing & talking cheerfully with each other as they helped themselves to all kinds of delicious food & drinks. For the evening entertainment, teenage girls performed spirited dances, hunters reenacted the day's adventures with pantomime, & elders sang traditional tribal tunes (all accompanied by the instruments of a lively music band).

The Tun-Si & other tribes were not the only creatures who lived on this island, & they knew it very well. All across Isla Nublar, there were all kinds of magnificent creatures; many of these exotic animals came from "the mainland" (what visiting tourists often called Mouse Costa Rica)...but there were also a great deal more that were exclusive to Isla Nublar. _These_ strange beasts greatly resembled the ancient reptiles that populated the world millions of years ago, when the Great Spirits had first created life on Earth. Stories about these creatures had been passed down from generation to generation, captivating the imaginations of entire tribes of native rodents...but little did they know that the ancient reptiles still walked among them today.

 _(CUE MUSIC: "Incident At Isla Nublar", from the "Jurassic Park" score)_

In the nearby jungle, it was fairly quiet...save for the rustling of thick foliage, & eerie crackling chirps that eventually gave way to silence. Pairs of clawed paws reached out from the undergrowth to pull apart the leaves of large ferns & bushes, allowing the appendages' owners to see the activity going on at the Tun-Si village. All the while, they watched everything through several menacing pairs of glowing eyes...

Unaware that they were being spied upon, the Tun-Si natives gleefully carried on with the feast & festivities. At one point, a young male mouse noticed that the bonfire was beginning to weaken, & he asked the tribe's chief, " _May I go get more wood for the fire?_ " [2]

" _Of course, you may, Nama,_ " the chief replied, nodding his head.

With that, Nama got up, & walked out of the village to approach the neighboring jungle. After entering the forest, the Tun-Si lad began searching for new firewood...but as he gathered his specimens, Nama couldn't help but get the sinking suspicion that he was being followed. Every time he took a step, the foliage rustled for a few seconds, & whenever he looked behind him to see who was there, he saw nothing—not even a pair of glowing eyes! _Strange,_ Nama thought to himself as he kept on with his task of gathering firewood. Then, just when he least expected it, Nama felt a sharp, stinging pain all over his body, as if he were being clawed  & bitten by dozens of tiny creatures... _He_ _was_ _!_ He _was_ being clawed  & bitten by dozens of tiny creatures, & they were attacking him ravenously. Dropping all of the firewood he had collected, Nama made a mad dash for the village, screaming as though his tail was on fire. " _Monsters!_ " Nama shouted fearfully. " _Monsters in the jungle...They're coming!_ "

Nama's cries alerted the rest of the villagers, who immediately dropped what they were doing, got up, & scrambled for shelter. The chaos that ensued was immense; rodents were clamoring & crying, food & beverages spilled everywhere, items flew all over the place, feet & tails were inadvertently stomped on...in short, it was absolute pandemousium! Unfortunately, despite the villagers' attempts to flee the invading creatures, more of the mysterious reptilian beasts came after them—& many of them were even _larger_ than the ones that had ambushed Nama! Before any of the villagers could safely get away, each of them were caught by the "monsters", who immediately proceeded to drag their kicking  & fighting prey into the jungle. There, only the Great Spirits could tell what would happen to them...

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, June 16, 1903**_

The next morning was as clear & cloudless as the night before, & the sun shone brightly against a beautiful backdrop of blue. The landscape of Isla Nublar looked even more gorgeous in the daytime, when the colors of the island's various environments were magnificently intensified by the sun's illuminating rays. It was a perfect day to explore Isla Nublar, & that's just what a group of tourists were doing at this very moment! A large double-decker tour bus purred gently as it made its way down a designated path leading from the jungle to the nearest Tun-Si village. Once the vehicle came to a stop, its passengers disembarked, & proceeded to enter the tribal town. "Our current stop," one of the tour guides announced, "is one of the many native villages located around Isla Nublar. This particular area of the island is inhabited by the Tun-Si tribe, a very colorful group of fursons indeed..."

Several tourists took out their cameras, cell phones, & sketchbooks, hoping to capture their own special images of daily life in the Tun-Si village...but imagine their shock & surprise when they saw no one around! No children playing, no mousewives tending to little babies, no teenagers helping their parents with work, no craftsmice creating tribal artifacts, no mousicians playing instruments, no shamice performing acts of ritual healing...Not a sign of life anywhere in the village! For whatever reason, all the inhabitants seemed to have mysteriously disappeared...but not without a trace, for they had left their home in a humongous mess.

"What the heck happened to all the natives?" one of the tourists asked.

"I don't know," replied another.

"Perhaps, we should investigate," another tourist—one John Ludlow by name—suggested.

"That's a great idea, honey!" said John's wife, Amanda Attenborough. [3] And, so, all of the tourists (including Amanda, John, & their 3 children) began scouting the village for any clues that might tell them what happened to the missing natives. As it turned out, there was a veritable treasure trove of clues for the tourists to find! The remnants of a large bonfire, charred & coal-black, lay quietly smoldering in the center of the village, surrounded on all sides by huge log-benches. A cooking pot had been overturned & knocked off its perch, & was now lying on its side in the dirt. Various clothing fragments, morsels of food, utensils, toys, trinkets, & other items lay scattered all over the ground in a helter-skelter fashion. Small trails of dried-up blood could be seen in a few places, tainting whatever they touched with a dreary maroon hue. And, most noticeable of all, multiple sets of footprints could be seen covering every square inch of the dirt; many of these footprints belonged to mice (presumably the missing natives), but there were also several that belonged to an entirely-different animal...a very strange & mysterious creature that none of the tourists had ever seen before.

"Most peculiar," remarked a lady tourist, as she stooped down to get a closer look at the footprints. "I wonder what animals made these marks..."

"Your guess is as good as ours," one of the Attenborough children replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"They look kinda like a cross between bird & reptile footprints," John Ludlow mused. "Interesting...Maybe, my father-in-law might have an idea about who made these track marks. After all, he sure digs exotic animals..." Suddenly, a terrifying roar suddenly resonated from the nearby jungle, scaring the tourists (& guides) out of their wits! Feeling his blood run cold in his veins, John asked fearfully, "Did you hear that?"

"What in the mouse world made that sound?" a male tourist inquired in a reverent whisper that indicated both terror & awe.

"I don't know," Amanda Attenborough answered anxiously, "but whatever it is, it can't be good. We oughta get back to the tour buses, & report this to the..." Before Amanda could finish her sentence, another roar emanated from the jungle, even louder than the last one.

 _(CUE MUSIC: "Opening Theme", from the "Jurassic Park" score)_

Now totally paralyzed with fear, the group of tourists & guides could only huddle together in terror, bracing for the danger that was soon to come upon them. Every few seconds, the tourists felt the earth shake with the force of heavy, plodding footsteps that became louder & louder each time...Some of the tourists cried, some of them crossed their fingers for good luck, & many more of them prayed to their respective deities for aid; all the while, they wondered, _Are we going to get out of here alive?_

* * *

[1] As you can see, additional influences for this fanfiction came from the " _Jurassic Park_ " Wiki, certain tie-in adaptations (including the recent video game), & other outside sources.

[2] The Tun-Si language is a dialect of Bribri, one of the many native languages spoken in Central America. Unfortunately, information on Bribri is currently very scarce, so I couldn't acquire the knowledge needed to form a full sentence in Bribri; hence, the use of in-quote subtitles.

[3] Of course, given that this story takes place in the Neo-Mousetorian Age, all married female rodents are allowed to keep their maiden names, if they so choose.

Incidentally, I purposefully made the decision to give particular names to some of the tourists, as the Attenborough family will be especially crucial to the plot. As to why & how that is, you will find that out in later chapters.

 _(Oh, one last note: If you're having trouble getting onto my profile page, or can't get on it at all, could you please report the issue to the support team? I haven't been able to get on my page for several months, & I've tried bringing it up to the support team, but I haven't had any luck so far...& I'm getting increasingly frustrated. Any additional assistance from you, my dear readers, would be greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!)_


End file.
